They Ship It?
by Kittygirl225
Summary: While Sam is searching through Destiel fanart on Pinterest, he finds something... Different. Sabriel/Destiel Rated T because of language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Set after 10x5-Fan Fiction. Enjoy :) (Gabriel never died)**

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

 _Sammy and I had tormented Dean-o and Cassie mercilessly about this new thing (a ship, is it called?) named Destiel. Of course, Sam being Sam, he got an account on pretty much **everything** just to annoy Dean more with things called Fanfiction and Fanart._

"Gabe look at this!" Sam exclaimed, searching through his Pinterest account. Sam has a Twitter, a Pinterest, a Facebook, a Youtube, a , an AO3, and a Tumblr.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to have to scratch my eyes out _again_. _I mean, really, don't those things have filters?_

"It's fan art of Dean and Cas kissing. It looks totally realistic!" Sam was overjoyed, for some odd reason.

"Okay." I took the laptop from Sam's lap and looked at the adorable art. _Awwww! This is SOO cute! NO SHUT UP! SNAP OUT OF IT GABRIEL! ARCHANGELS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET MUSHY!_

I handed the laptop back to Sam with a shrug. "It's alright. Hey what's that?"

"Um, I don't know." I had pointed to one of the pins under the one of Dean and Cas kissing. Sam clicked on the photo to enlarge it, immediately snapping his computer shut and throwing it across the room, before I could even see it.

 _Huh? What the hell was that?_

Blush was creeping up Sam's face, and he looked away from me.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked, mildly concerned.

"...Nothing..." Sam started to walk away, going right out the door. Dean and Cas came in as he was leaving.

"Where the hell is Sammy going? What the fuck did you do to him, Trickster?" Dean asked. 'Trickster' was the nickname Dean used on me when he thought I did something wrong.

"I don't know. I don't know." I said, still confused.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Dean asked, Cas trailing behind him, equally confused.

"I didn't do _anything._ " I said, looking at Dean, my face lacking the usual sassy smirk.

"Then why the hell did he run outta here? And why the hell is his laptop on the floor?" Dean demanded.

"He's the one who threw his laptop. Then he ran out of the door." I explained as best as I could.

"Sammy would never _ever_ throw his laptop." Dean insisted, "What did you do?" 

"Nothing I swear." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Tell us what happened. Don't leave out a single detail." Cas said, worry etching his features. Dean nodded.

So I recounted exactly what had happened.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _I like Gabe. Not 'I like him as a friend' kind of like, no, the 'I don't even fucking know anymore' kind of like. But that was, I don't even know what it was._

I had taken one look at the pin, it was apparently a 'Sabriel' pin. It was me and Gabe. Together. _Kissing._ I definitely _didn't_ want him to see that.

I slammed my computer shut, throwing it across the room, before bolting. Dean and Cas walked in as I ran out. I have no idea where the hell I was going. I didn't care. I just needed to get as far from my laptop and Gabriel as possible.

I heard Dean's anger leak from the open doorway, and I ran faster. _The library. I am going to the library._

I ran all the way across town and caught my breath before entering the land of knowledge. My escape into a fake reality where problems aren't real.

I sat down at a table and sighed, not knowing what to do.

I got up and walked over to the computers, opening . I typed 'Sabriel' into the search bar. I narrowed the results to the Supernatural book series, rated k-t.

I clicked on an AU, read it and favorited the story and author, proceeding to go on her account. _236 stories written for Supernatural. Wow._

I read a few of her fics. She seems to ship Sabriel/Destiel, but luckily not Wincest.

I left the library after an hour or two of reading fics, and went to the hotel.

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

They all sat in awkward silence, waiting for Sam to come back. Dean was pointing his strongest bitch face in Gabe's direction, and Cas was silent, probably pondering the mysteries of life or some shit like that.

 _What did Sam see that made him react so negatively?_ I walked over to pick up his laptop, and fixed the spider-web cracks along the screen. I turned it on and tried to open Sam's account. He had a password.

"Hey Dean-o, what's the password to your bro's computer?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"So I can figure out why he ran off." 

"Try 'DEANHASCRAPPYTASTEINMUSIC' no space all-caps."

So I did. It worked. I looked at the pin that made Sammy flee, and I understood. I calmly shut the computer and got up silently.

"What was it?" Dean asked.

"I...I don't know?" I lied. I couldn't say the truth, it was too painful.

 _I've liked Sam since I first saw him. He was clearly repulsed by people shipping us._

"Fine. Don't tell me." Dean got up and snatched the computer from the floor before I could stop him. Dean opened it and typed in the password, eyes widening once he had fully taken in the sight in front of him. 

Cas eased the laptop from Dean's hands and nearly dropped it, mouth ajar.

Sam burst through the door to see Cas and Dean right next to each other, both in shock, and me standing in the middle of the room with a blank expression.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-My exclamation point key is broke. I'm sorry, but try to imagine an exclamation point if you think there should be one, :)**

~*~Sam's POV~*~

My stomach dropped down to my feet. I had just walked in on the reason I had run: Gabe had seen the pin, and apparently, so had Dean and Cas. _Shit. I should have taken the computer with me. I should've known Gabe or Cas would fix it up. Well, at least my computer is fixed._

"...Uh..." Gabe said, awkwardly shifting his feet, expression unintelligible.

Dean and Cas turned around, Cas holding my laptop.

"Hi?" I didn't know what else to do. Dean started laughing and everyone turned to him.

"What is so funny, Dean?" Cas asked with the signature head tilt and eye squint

" _Sammy has a boyfriend, Sammy has a boyfriend."_ Dean singsonged. I turned red, and so did Gabe. I turned around, so no one could see me.

"Nu huh." I mumbled. _Dean's just getting back at me for all the 'Destiel' crap I pulled._

"Yeah huh." Dean said...We sounded like little kids.

"Whatever, Jerk." I smiled and turned around, positive that I was no longer blushing.

"Bitch." Dean replied

Gabe looked mildly confused at this exchange. He cleared his throat.

"So, um, I 'm just gonna go... Uh, bye..." Gabe said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Here." Cas handed Sam his laptop, in perfect condition, as always. Dean and Cas exchanged a galnce before Cas, too, left.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

 _Oh my God... I like Cas? No. No that is **NOT** a good explanation. He is my friend. Only my friend. My best friend, but only a **friend.** I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay..._

I was interrupted, quite rudely, I may add, by Sammy.

"Dude, you okay?" It's been three days since the whole Sabriel incident, and we were eating lunch in the bunker. Gabe hasn't been back since, and Cas hasn't either.

"I'm fine, Sammy." I took a bite of the double bacon cheeseburger I had been neglecting. We ate in silence for a while before I broke it.

"Hey, Sammy? You get emotions and all that shit better than me..." I began, surprising myself and him.

"And...?" Sam prompted.

"I need you to tell me one thing: Why do you think I like Cas?" I asked very slowly, picking my words carefully.

"Why are you asking this?" Sam seemed a little taken aback by the strange question.

" _Because,_ I don't know, Sammy, just answer the fucking question." I nearly shouted

"You like him." A smile spread across Sam's face, "You're asking because you think you like him."

 _Crap. He caught me._ "Uh, what? No...no." My voice had risen a few octaves, so I figured it would be easier to just shut up.

"Yes, you do." Sam accused.

"Yeah, well what about Gabe?" I taunted. Sam turned pale and blushed.

"That's what I thought." I nodded dramatically.

"Dean-" Sam interrupted himself and was looking over my shoulder. _There was no wing flaps, so it must be Gabe. Weird, he's been avoiding us—Sammy—for the past days._

I looked around, and sure enough, Gabe was standing there, with that ever-present smirk glued on his face.

"Hey Samsquatch, Dean-o" Gabe said in an unnaturally cheerful voice. "Sam can I talk withyou for a moment?"

I glanced at him and nodded. Sammy got up and walked out of the room behind Gabe.

~*~Sam's POV~*~

I called on Gabriel silently in my head after Dean confesses—sort of—his feelings for Cas. Gabe _was_ known for his ability to trick and prank, hence the title **Trickster.**

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" Gabe dropped the smirk, and his expression softened.

"Dean just told me he likes Cas, which was obvious before, and Cas likes Dean. Help me trick them into realizing they both feel the same. Please." I asked, pleading him with my eyes.

Gabe looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying "Yeah, okay, we can cook up a scheme. But we'll need an excuse to be together long enough."

I nodded. _How, though? What reason would I have to spend time with Gabe_ _ **alone?**_ _The only thing is completely ridiculous and I refuse._

"Whatever. We don't really _need_ an excuse yet, but if they start to suspect, we will." Gabe said, the smirk back on his face.

We walked back to Dean and he immediately started questioning me with his eyes. I gave a slight shake of the head and sat back down. I would need to figure out a lie between now and when Gabe leaves, because Dean would ask for an explanation.

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Gabe and Sammy walked out. I tried to listen as much as I could. I heard the words **Trick, Cas, Dean, Excuse.** Bits and pieces, really. _What the Hell are they even talking about? They said my name—Screw that, they said Cas' name. If they hurt him..._

Sam and Gabe walked back in. I was immediately asking _'What was that about?'_ Sammy gave a slight shake of the head, and I knew he understood. Gabriel winked at Sam. _Oh God, what if they're, I don't know, together?_ __ _Like_ _ **together**_ _together?_

"Go away, Gabriel." I said tiredly.

"Why?" Gabe put on a fake look of shock and innocence.

"Because," I tried to contain my annoyance, for Sammy, "I said so."

Gabe just laughed, and Sam chuckled nervously. _Huh? Maybe they are together. I guess I'll have to wait._

I sighed. They stopped laughing(chuckling awkwardly in Sammy's case), and looked up at me.

"What's with the long face? Do ya miss your boyfriend or something?" Gabe asked. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. I saw Sammy hit him. Lightly, playfully. _They are_ _ **sooo**_ _together._

"W-what? Uh...Who?" I asked, my face burning.

"Cassie, of course." Gabe exclaimed. I'm positive I'm blushing now.

"Uh...He's-he's not-he isn't my b-b-boyfriend."

"Uh-huh." Gabe said, disbelief dripping from his voice.

"He's not."

"Sure."

"Gabe, stop." Sam said. Gabe did.

"Well, I'll leave, then. Bye Samsquatch." Gabe winked at Sammy and glared at me before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Dude, what's with the lovey-dovey eyes?" I asked.

"Huh?" Sammy seemed genuinely surprised.

"Are you and Gabe-"

"No. No." Sam said, "We are NOT together."

"Then why'd you two go in the hall?" I asked, upset that he was lying.

"Because."

"Because?"

"He found a case?" Sam was unsure of this excuse.

"No. He didn't. Tell me the truth."

"GABE." Sam shouted.

Nothing.

"Gabriel."

He appeared out of no where in the middle of the room.

"What?"

"Tell Dean why we were in the hall."

"Uh...What?" Gabe asked.

"Tell Dean why we were in the hall. Go on."

"Uh...Okay. Sammy and I here were in the hall because...Um, because...He's looking for God?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. There is literally no way they thought these crappy excuses would work on me.

"Bullshit. I know the _**REAL**_ reason you two went in that hall."

"Why?" They both asked.

"You're together." I said.

They looked at each other before Gabe nodded. "Yeah. Okay? Yes. We're together."

~*~Sam's POV~*~

 _What? Did I hear that right? Great. Our excuse apparently is us being together. Fuck._

"Uh...Yeah." I walked over to Gabe and slung an arm around his neck. It felt weird. But not bad. Good. It felt like...Home. I think. The only home I ever had was the Impala, but this felt...Familiar.

"I knew it." Dean exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and Gabe scoffed slightly.

"Okay. Well we're gonna go now...Alright?" Gabe asked.

"Go whe-Never mind."

Gabe tugged me out of the room, and we walked to my room in the bunker.

"What was that, Gabe?" I asked once we had sat down on the bed across from one another.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, "It was the only excuse he'd take."

"Yeah."

"So, do you have any ideas on how we can trick them into telling each other?"

"I may have one..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I could not have completed this chapter without the help of my best friend, TryMe626, who gave me help with coming up with Sam's idea. Enjoy :)**

~*~Sam's POV~*~

"Okay, but if we do this, we do this _my way._ " Gabe said. I had just told him of my idea.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"And we do it _tonight._ " he said.

"No." I was very firm on this part. My plan needs time like plants need water. "It takes time."

Gabe groans. "No fair."

"C'mon. You know I'm right."

"Fiiiine." Gabe groans again.

"Good." I nodded and we decided to go to a diner since Dean thinks we're doing something that'll take a while.

I ordered a salad, while Gabe planned on ordering _everything_ unhealthy. I forced him to choose, and he got a sundae with extra everything.

"Don't you eat any _real_ food?"

"This _is_ real food, Samsquatch."

The owner came up to us(She likes reviews from her costumers). She was 30ish years old. "Hi." She said. "You two are _so_ adorable. Are you guys together? I'm Angie, by the way."

Gabe and I both turn bright red, and shake their heads vigorously. "No...No. We're just friends. Ju-just friends." I stumbled over the words a little and repeated some to convince myself.

"Oh." She looked surprised. "I just assumed because they way you two look and talk to each other."

"N-n—J-just friends." Gabe said, surprising me.

"Alright, well, if you say so." Angie said, "So, anyway, I would like your guys' opinions on the service and food of this place?"

"I thought your service was awesome, and your food like better than heaven... _I should know, I've been there."_ Gabe said, whispering the last part. I kicked him hard in the shin and smiled graciously at Angie.

"I'm sorry, what was the last part?"

"I said-"

"Nothing." I interrupted quickly. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me before stalking back to the kitchen. I sighed in relief. "Gabe, you cannot go around saying stuff like that."

He pulled out that adorable innocent face, "Why not?"

"Because-" I sighed, "Gabe, you know why."

Gabe put on a fake smile of innocence. "If you say so, Samsquatch."

"Will you quit calling me that?" I complain. I'm getting pretty sick of his stupid nicknames.

"No." Gabe smirks. "Shall we leave?"

I look at my watch _Huh. Midnight already? Dean expects us to be gone all night, probably, so we'll need another hotel room._

"We'll need another hotel room." I sigh.

Gabe wiggles his eyebrows, "Why? What are we gonna do?" I brush it off as Gabe being a natural flirt.

" _Gabriel._ No. Dean probably expects us to be gone all night, so, umm, yeah." I blush and look down, so he can't see.

"Oh. Huh. Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go." Gabe looked away.

"Okay."

They left the diner after paying and walked back to the hotel.

"Hi." I greeted the receptionist.

"Hi." She smiled, "Two queen, or one king?"

I choked, so Gabe said, "One king." 

I stomped his foot and shook my head, "Two queen." I said giving Gabe the dirtiest of looks.

"Are you sure? Your boyfriend thinks otherwise." The dark-haired woman smirked.

"He-he is NOT my boyfriend. Just friends." I'm positive I was blushing bright red. "J-just friends."

"Uh-huh." The woman narrowed her eyes, but gave me a key card for room 50. At least she didn't seem judgmental towards homosexuals.

"Thank you." I nod and walk to the elevator pulling Gabe with me. As soon as we were in there, I whisper-shouted, _"Gabe, really? What was the point of that?"_

"To annoy you." He says with a smirk. _Oh my god, Why is he so adorable when he's smirking? Oh god, I'm supposed to be mad at him._ "Shut up." I accidentally say.

"But I didn't _do_ anything." Gabe protested. I blushed. _Oops. Didn't mean to say that_ _ **out loud.**_

The elevator dinged and I rushed out in front of Gabe, trying to avoid his questioning gaze.

I walked quickly across the hall. _55\. 54. 53. 52. 51. 50!_

I unlocked the door and walked into the room. My jaw dropped. _This is_ _ **not**_ _the right room. It can't be. I asked for two queen, not one king. What the hell, lady?!_

"Gabriel?"

"Wha-" He saw the room and was as shocked as me. "Uh...I can sleep on the floor?"

"No. It's fine. I'll sleep on the floor." I protest.

"Fine. But we should go over your plan one more time."

"Okay. So the plan is-Dean gets 'hurt' and you have to prevent Cas from being able to heal him, right?" I do air quotes on the word hurt.

"Make it look like Dean's dying. Like he's bleeding out or something. I'll be in the background, pretending to be in shock. Don't actually hurt him, though, okay? After they admit they love each other, heal him." I look at Gabe to make sure he follows. Gabe nods

"So when are we doing this?" he asks.

"Well, we need to have a fake case. Can you do that?" Gabe nods, "Okay, we need to set it up."

"Alright. Where should this fake case be?"

"Doesn't matter." I yawned.

"Maybe we should sleep now?" 

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna have a shower first, though, okay?"

"Whatever, Samsquatch. Don't die." Gabe smirks

I hit him lightly on the arm and smile before turning around and walking to the bathroom. _God, I acted like a teenager. Ugh. Snap out of it, Sam. You don't like him. Nope. Nu-uh. Just take a shower and sleep on the floor. You don't like him._

~*~Gabe's POV~*~

Sam left to go shower. I lay back on the one king size bed and sighed. _This is weird. Why'd that front-desk lady give us a king? Is it cause my joke? I don't want Sammy to be uncomfortable on the floor._ I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Sam woke me up. He didn't mean to, but he did. He was trying to make breakfast. Where he got the bacon and eggs, I haven't got a clue.

"Morning Sam." I mumbled, rolling over to keep the sun out of my eyes.

"What was that?" Sam had stopped in his tracks.

"Hmm?" I sat up and looked over at him.

"You called me Sam." He said triumphantly

"I did?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay. Samsquatch." I smirk.

"I made food."

"I can smell."

"Ha-ha. Want some?"

"Yes. Bacon and brown sugar."

"Sugar?" Sam scrunched up his nose, "Really, Gabe?"

"Yep." I nod happily move to the table.

"That's disgusting."

"Don't knock it till ya try it, Sammich!"

"Whatever." He turned back to the stove and transferred all the bacon to a plate. He then put two sunny-side up eggs on a plate with a few pieces, and a mountain of bacon on the second plate. I snapped my fingers and there was a bag of brown sugar on the counter. He brought the plates over to the table and sat next to me.

"We need to go back to Dean." Sam said in between bites.

I groaned, "Fine, but at least wait until we're done eating."

He smiled, "Okay."

~*~Dean's POV~*~

Sam and Gabe were both still gone by the time I woke up. Not that I was surprised, I mean, who knows what they did all night? I shuddered.

I sat up and groaned. _What time is it?_ I looked over at the clock on the wall. _9:37. Huh. I wonder if they'll be back soon._

I decided to get food at the nearest diner before remembering Cas doesn't know Sam and Gabe are together.

" _ **CAS!"**_ I call.

A swish of feathers. "Dean. What do you need?"

"Cas!" I spun around to face him, "Sam and Gabe are together!"

"Sam and Gabriel are—What?" Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes, "Are-are you sure?"

"They told me!" I smile.

"Good for them. Where are they, anyway?"

"Oh, ya know, somewhere. They should be back soon."

Right on cue, they walk into the room. 

"Hey, Cassie." Gabe greeted.

"Hi Gabriel. Congratulations to you and Sam." 

"Dean! You told him?" Sam asked.

I was appalled. _Was I not supposed to tell him?_ "Of course I told him."

"We weren't even in the room!"

"So?"

"Whatever." Sam's way of telling me to drop it.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." He smiled.

"Okay. Guys, I found a case." Gabe interrupted

"Dude, we literally just finished one like, the day before yesterday." I complained.

"I know, but there are a lot of monsters. Demons, I think." Gabe handed me a newspaper article. He isn't wrong. I hand it to Sammy, who nods.

"Okay. Fine. Cas, you coming?" I ask. It's a state over, day's drive, maybe less. He nods, and Sam and I pack everything into Baby.

We leave for Mississippi expecting to get there in a few hours.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Dean's POV~*~

We got to Blue Springs, Mississippi by morning, only going about 30 mph faster than speed limit. I found a cheap motel with a really crappy name: _**The Red Owl.**_ _Really, who the Hell named this place?_

"Good Morning!" greeted an overly-cheerful young lady behind the front desk. "How many rooms?" She smiled annoyingly.

"1." Sam said

"2!" I disagree.

"So, how many, 1 or 2?" She glanced between the four of us.

"2." Sam sighed.

"Okay, two doubles or one king?"

"Doubles!" Sam interrupted what I was about to say, sending me a lovely Bitch Face #6.

"Alrighty then, rooms 109 and 110. Here's the card, have a nice day!" She smiled again and did a little wave. _OH MY GOD, COULD SHE BE ANY MORE FUCKING ANNOYING?!_

"Thank you." Sam took the cards and flashed a tight smile at her.

The four of us walked to the rooms.

"You two get 109, Cas and I get 110." I told Sam, taking the card for 110.

"Great." Sam dragged it out a little, "So we'll start tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay. Night." Sam smiled and then went to room 109, with Gabriel following behind.

"Goodnight!" I said, entering our own room. "Cas, you get that bed, I get this one."

"I don't sleep, Dean." Cas protested.

"Then what are you going to do for five hours while we sleep?"

"I'll watch over you."

"No! Dude! Just-just—can't you sleep?"

Cas cocked his head, "Yes."

I sighed, "Then sleep."

"Okay, Dean." Cas laid down on the bed opposite mine and turned away from me.

I turned the lamp off and tried to sleep, but it was hard. _The only other person to be in the same room as me while I was sleeping is Sammy. Then again, Cas is an angel. Mm yeah. He looks just like an angel, with piercing blue eyes-the sea before a storm-and black mussed up hair…_

Sam's POV

 _Why is this so awkward? Probably because it's_ _ **Gabriel.**_ _Possibly also because that thing I saw… I guess they saw it too, so that's zero help. At least there are two beds this time… Well, I should try to sleep if we're going to start our plan to get Destiel together tomorrow._

 **A/N-Sorry, this was a really short chapter… I just thought that would be a good place to to end this chapter, especially because I have writer's block for this story… Bye-bye!**

 **-Kittygirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**They Ship It?-Chapter Five**

 **A/N: Honestly, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like three months, but this is gonna be another filler… T_T I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU!**

 **Sam's POV**

Our genius plan didn't even make it past the first step. Cas immediately knew it was Gabriel pulling a prank. I had to shrink downward to avoid being caught as well, because angry Cas is SCARY.

 _-flashback-_

" _Alright Sam. Point of no return. If I snap my fingers, and they realize their feelings to one another, our bunker will_ _ **never**_ _be the same again. On the other hand, if they realize, we're gonna be in deep shit." Gabe warned, holding his right hand up, positioned to snap._

 _I nodded, smiling confidently._ _Our plan is sure to work… Dean will be 'hurt', Cas will be unable to heal him, they'll confess their love and then kiss and Gabe will heal Dean._

" _Okay." He then snapped and I heard a yell come from the kitchen, where Dean was cooking. Gabe and I were outside in the hall so we could watch our master plan pan out. We heard CAs scramble downstairs._

" _Dean? Are you alright?" We heard the angel call, followed by a gasp when he saw the condition the Winchester was in._

 _We heard Cas' footsteps as he approached Dean, knelt down, and pressed two fingers to his forehead. I saw the angel's brow furrow in confusion when his attempt at healing failed._

" _...Who did this to you, Dean?" Cas asked, barely glancing away from his hand._

" _I don't know. One second, I'm making dinner, the next, I'm on the floor in pain." He responded, wincing as he tried to sit up._

" _I know what's going on." Castiel stood up and started walking toward where Gabe and I were hiding. I shrunk back and flattened myself against the wall._

 _Cas opened the door and looked to where Gabe was with uncanny accuracy. He picked his brother up by the shirt and slammed the shorter mle into the wall behind them. "YOU! What are you doing to Dean, brother?" He spit out the word with such ferocity that Sam shrunk even further back._

" _Who, me? Oh, no… I haven't done a thing to your precious Dean."_

" _ **GABRIEL!**_ _" He shrieked, a venom in the angel's voice that no one had heard before._

" _I'm sorry!" Even the archangel flinched at his brother's words. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Dean wa fine again._

 _Cas dropped his older brother and turned to Dean, who was shocked. Cas insisted upon checking to make sure the Winchester was fine, and even made him lie down in his room._

 _-end flashback-_

"Well, that was a flop." Gabe said, rubbing his back where Cas had slammed him against a wall.

"Clearly." I said dryly, sitting down in a chair behind my desk and laying my head down in my arms.

"Cassie was super mad at me… I wonder why he didn't hurt you too…" Gabe wondered aloud, plopping onto my bed. Not that I minded. In fact, it was pretty normal.

"Either he didn't notice me in his anger to you, or he didn't think I'd do something like that." I sighed and sat up again, turning and glancing at the angel.

Gabe nodded in agreeance. "Well, it doesn't matter, I guess. But now we need a new plan to make them realize their love…" 

"Maybe." I said slowly, unsure, "Or, we could leave them to sort it out by themselves? I mean, it _is_ their personal matters."

"Okay, but if we're gonna stop scheming, should we at least tell them we were never together?" Gabe asked, and I looked up from where I was fiddling with my computer.

 _Oh! I forgot_ _ **that**_ _was the excuse we told Dean!_ I felt heat rise to my cheeks and nodded. "Yes, we should tell them."

 **A/N: I'm gonna stop here. I'll write a Dean's or Cas' POV like a part two of this chapter. It is 4am where I am right now, and I have school tomorrow. I am so very very dead. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Kittygirl**


End file.
